A New Home: Link x Reader
by rinkusenpai
Summary: This is a Link x Reader fanfiction taking place in the events before/during Twilight Princess. After losing a battle that may cost you your life, our beloved protagonist finds you in the Faron woods, death looming over you. After being nursed back to health, you become friends with Link and assimilate into Ordon. Rated M for gore and profane language (not a lemon... yet...)
1. Chapter 1 - Finding Her

**Summary**

This is a Link x Reader fanfiction written before/during the events of Twilight Princess. Our story begins where Link finds the reader, (y/n), in the Faron Woods when gathering firewood. Please enjoy, and any feedback is appreciated!

(y/n) = Your Name

(e/c) = Eye color

(h/c) = hair color

(f/c) = favorite color

* * *

Link's POV

Just one more pile of sticks and I could've gone home. That's all I was thinking when I found her. She was just lying there in a thick, red puddle, open and still bleeding wounds covering her skin. There weren't any signs of a fight nearby, she must have just been dumped there and left to die. _Who the fuck would do that to a defenseless girl? _I thought, snarling at the thought that anyone could be so horrid. I picked her up bridal-style and we both got on Epona, and I tried to go as fast as I can to my house, without making the girl's injuries any worse.

Through some miracle, I managed to get her up to my treehouse and set her frail, wounded body down onto my bed. _Fucking hell,_ I thought, _I don't know how to deal with serious wounds like this! _While I was pondering names, one kept popping up. Ilia. She is always able to fix any of Epona's wounds, maybe she could do the same for people? I ran to Ilia's house. Luckily, she wasn't busy. I explained the dilemma and she nodded, eyes lighting up at the thought of being able to practice her medicinal knowledge on an actual human! Ilia grabbed a leather satchel of some sort, and hastily followed me to my home.

"Link," Ilia said after examining the wounded girl, "I did the best I could, but I don't have a fucking medical degree, so I don't know what else to fucking do!" Ilia tried to speak calmly, but ended up just stressing out more with each word. "I mean, fuck. I can fix your horse up, fine. But fucking Hylia! I don't fucking know how to take care of fucking people who are almost fucking dead!" Ilia always loved to say the word "fuck" underneath situations of high pressure. I didn't mind, the stress was understandable. "Fucking Hylia, I already gave her like 3 fucking fairies and I fucking tried my fucking best to stitch her fucking stab wounds!"

"It's okay Ilia," I replied, attempting to calm down my friend. "I'm pretty sure that's what any other doctor would do. You did great. Just take a deep breath. You did great. Why don't you go home and relax a bit? I can take care of her." I finished my speech with a comforting smile. Ilia nodded and returned a slight smile before making her way back to her own dwelling.

The next day was my day off, so I was able to spend the whole, long night with the girl, making sure her condition remained stable. At around 3:45 or 3:49 AM, the girl opened her beautiful, shining (e/c). Her stunning (e/c) complimented her messy (h/c) curls. She tried to get up, but only winced in pain. "Don't worry," I said to her. "You'll be fine. I'll take care of you." I wanted her to feel as safe as possible. Sweet Farore, she must have gone through a LOT in order for me to have found her the way I did. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but do you remember anything that happened?"

Reader's POV

You woke up, unfamiliar to your surroundings. _Where the hell am I?_ you thought, as you tried to get up, only to be greeted by what felt like a knife forcing itself into your abdomen. Just as you allowed yourself to let out a tiny wince, a stranger with long-ish dirty-blond hair and stunning, deep blue eyes approached you. The man's shirt was covered in dry blood, but it didn't seem to be his own. You looked down at your clothes. What was once a nice set of pants and a long-sleeved shirt were now tattered, blood-soaked rags. You looked back up to the man, who was now sitting beside the bed, leaving you to stare directly into his somber eyes. His words, although a blur in your mind, were comforting, until he asked you one question:, "Do you remember anything that happened?"

It all came flooding back to you. Evil forces that you had never seen before attacked your humble village East of Kakariko and South of Lake Hylia, known as Kitsune Village. You remembered the flames that lapped at our homes. Your village elders were dispatched by them, their execution witnessed by all the civilians. Those who could fight took up arms against them. You remembered the battle field. You were forced to lead, since you were the strongest and the best with wielding any sort of weapon thrusted at you. The memories of the bloodshed all came rushing back into your mind. You had to watch them all die. Old friends, family, strangers, and even children fought and died under your command. All of the deaths were brutal. One was beheaded. The other was torn in half. Another one trampled by their horses.

You hadn't realized you were screaming until the young man put his hand on your shoulder, trying his best to speak soothing words, but they came out all jumbled. "I-I'm sorry t-to bring up such p-painful memories..." he stuttered, obviously upset. You wanted to open my mouth to offer him some kind words back, but all that came out were choked sobs. "I-I hate to bother you after that..." he said. The man paused, looked down at his feet, ran his hand through the flowing locks of perfection that one would say was his hair, and looked back up into your eyes, and reached for your hand to provide comfort. "...but what is your name?"

You froze. Name? What was your name? Everyone knows their fucking name! _Fucking hell, I must have been hit harder in the head than I thought..._ you reasoned. You kept thinking of random names. Although some seemed familiar, they just didn't seem like... you. Just like an apple falling from a tree, it suddenly hit you. Of course that was your fucking name! How the fuck did you forget? "(Y/n)," you replied quietly, as your voice was tired from the screaming it had done a few minutes ago.

The young man smiled. "(Y/n), huh? That's a pretty name!" he commented, offering you a grin. "Mine's Link." Link held out his hand formally. You returned his beaming expression and took his hand into yours, shaking it. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to tell me. I'll be here for you. Just rest for now." Link's kind words put your mind to ease. Hopefully you would be safe here. No,_ hopefully Link would be safe from them_.

* * *

What did you guys think? This is my first character x Reader thing so any feedback is appreciated! I already have a layout for Chapter 2 in mind, so I'll keep you posted!Please favorite this if you enjoyed it, I'm just curious to see who actually likes this.


	2. Chapter 2 - Getting to know Ordon

Hi guys! Yeah, I know, this updated REALLY quickly. I didn't really feel like sleeping last night, so I just kinda decided to keep writing. Things probably won't get smutty for a LONG time, so if you're here for the smut, I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a long time. In the meantime, I'm planning for either this or the next chapter to be the last chapter before the main events of Twilight Princess that we all know and love start happening. Enjoy!

* * *

Link's POV

It's been a month and a half since I found her. She was so weak and helpless, and understandably so. Since then, (y/n)'s recovery has been almost miraculous. She wanted to start getting up and moving around week two, but we weren't completely sure if she should even get out of bed yet. After all, the girl was practically bathing in her own blood when I found her! But now, she seems as healthy as any other person I've seen, if not more so. "Aw, c'mon Link!" (y/n) pleaded. "A bit of fresh air never killed anyone!"

"(Y/n), I don't really know if that's the best idea..." I replied. "You were practically shredded down to nothing when I first found you. (Y/n), I think you should just rest a bit more."

"But I'm better now!" (Y/n) retaliated, "I'm sure as hell not 'shredded down to nothing' anymore!" I could see damn well that (y/n) was much better. But, there was just something about her. I don't know if it was because of something in her eyes or something else along the lines of that, I just felt the need to keep her safe. I didn't want any more harm to ever come (y/n)'s way. "...Plus, I feel obligated to meet the other kind villagers of Ordon who helped you take care of me..." she continued. What if they didn't like her? Or accept her? What if the kids bullied her? I know Colin is nice, but I wouldn't put it past Beth, Malo, or Talo. Especially not Beth. She's a nice girl, but she seems to get jealous when I hang out with other people whose name isn't Beth, come from Ordon, _and_ are at least six years younger than me, if not less. That's actually why my Great-Uncle (twice removed, but hey, he's still family) stopped visiting.

But I also wanted (y/n) to be happy. I didn't want her to feel sad about anything. If she even looks remotely displeased with something, I can't help but feel my heart sink and be sad myself. And if going outside would make her happy right now, then what kind of monster would I have to be to stop her? Maybe these were just fatherly sort of feelings, after having taken care of (y/n) for so long, or maybe they were more. I couldn't tell then. I sighed, glanced at her pleading, yet ever-gorgeous (e/c), beamed at her, and said, "Alright. We're going out to meet the other residents of Ordon village." I could almost hear her squeal in delight. "However," I continued, "You need to change into something that lets you blend in here. I might have a spare outfit if you want to wear that." (Y/n) agreed faster than I could say anything else. I took one of my smaller outfits out of my drawers, and gave it to her.

"It might be too big, but it was the best I could find." (Y/n) thanked me. I left to pick up some milk from the Sundries Shop, and started to go home after conversing with Rusl. I waited ten minutes before going back into the house, expecting (y/n) to be done getting dressed. I opened the door, and to my surprise, she hadn't put on the new outfit yet! She was just standing there in her bra and panties, starting to put on the pants. Her neatly-braided (h/c) gave away what she had spent the entire time working on.

I quickly exited and closed the door behind me, and I could feel my face burning in a blush as I cowered into a corner. (Y/n) had a perfect body! She had great muscle tone all around, and appeared amazingly fit. Why can't I look half as fit as that, with all the work I do at the ranch? It was hard to believe that that was the same (y/n) I had found half-dead almost two months ago.

I was still in my corner of shame when (y/n) walked out. She must not have seen me walk in, because when she saw me in my corner of shame, she simply asked, "Link? Why are you sitting in the corner like that?" I got up in a fluid motion. I could easily pretend like nothing happened! "I was waiting for you to come out, (y/n)!" I said perfectly, as if it was the truth, without any stutters or anything, without any indication I was lying whatsoever. "C'mon, let's go!"

(Y/N)'s Point of View

You were kinda proud of the braid you just did. Back at Kitsune, you couldn't even do anyone's hair, much less your own. You looked over at the outfit Link gave you. You thought that Link was a bit nice for his own good, taking care of a complete stranger and giving her his clothes. It wasn't too bad, considering Ordonian fashion was seen as "disgusting" and "only for the poor and those who don't have any other option". To be honest, you always kind of liked Ordon clothes. They looked like anyone who wore them would be friendly, and Ordon clothes were insanely comfortable! Plus, these smelled like Link, and he carried a nice scent. He always smelled of grass and pumpkins. You were starting to put on the pants, and you looked down to see the folds your stomach created. You sighed, and then continued getting dressed.

Just as you were thinking these thoughts, Link burst through the door. You quickly tried to cover yourself up with your arms, but to no avail! Link sat there for a second. His face turned into a pinkish-red, and he quickly left. _Fuck, he saw me!_ You muttered a small "fuck!" underneath your breath, and quickly put on the shirt. You then walked outside, where Link was cowering in a corner. You decided not to say anything about him walking in, in order to save you both some embarrassment. You took a deep breath in before greeting Link. "Heya, Link! ... Hey, Link? Why are you sitting in the corner like that?"

A second after you said the last sentence, Link jumped up, stumbled, fell on his face, and then got up properly. "Oh... err... I-I... was... uhh... w-waiting for y-you to come out, (y-y/n)! Y-yeah!" He stammered, while his face was completely hidden behind a red hue. You couldn't help but giggle at Link. He was so cute when he was stuttering! "C'mon, let's go before you bite your tongue off with all the stuttering!" you joked, still giggling.

After meeting with all the other Ordonians, most of which were polite(however, three out of the four children were rude),Link introduced you to Mayor Bo. He wasn't the most attractive fellow, but he had a great personality and sense of humor to make up for it. Then, the subject of sumo wrestling came up. To Mr. Bo's surprise, you had an interest in the sport (you tend to like fighting sports, and participated in them actively back in Kitsune). "Why don't we have a little match?" you asked jokingly, not expecting to be taken seriously. Bo just shrugged his shoulders and said "Why not?"and invited both of you into his house, where he apparently had a sumo ring.

Bo suggested that Link fight you first, despite Link's protests. "What, too scared to fight a girl?" you teased. Bo offered to go up instead of Link, but Link threw off his shirt and joined you on the ring. You also took off your shirt, making sure to leave on a tank top you wore underneath. Link blushed slightly, so that it was barely noticeable. Bo counted down, and the match began! Link made for a good opponent, however, he was no match for you. You giggled, and Link pouted a bit. You didn't know why, but Link was just acting adorable that day.

Bo chuckled. "'S okay Link," he said, "I'll defeat her for you!" When Link refused to count down, you just ended up doing it. Mayor Bo was one hell of a lot more challenging than Link was. He seemed to have a tactic developed that could take down a Goron! However, his pattern was easy to figure out and avoid, aiding you in his defeat. Once again, Bo laughed it off. "Who knew that I would ever have been beaten by (y/n)?" he said to Link. He was still laughing, although it didn't sound genuine anymore.

Link's POV

Ho. Ly. Din. I don't think (y/n) even realizes who she just defeated in a fucking sumo match! She just handed the ass of the only man who has ever been able to beat a Goron in a sumo match right back to him! I couldn't help but admit to myself... that was incredibly hot. _No! Stop that! You can't think that way about her! As soon as she fully recovers, she's just going to leave you!_ I sighed. I couldn't help but notice that her hand was just loosely hanging there... alone... no other hand to hold on to...

I reached out to reach for her hand. I guess I was a tad bit nervous, because I may or may not have ended up tripping over my own two feet and landing face-first into a pumpkin patch. "YO! DON'T WASTE FOOD!" bellowed Malo's and Talo's father. (Y/n) burst out in laughter. She held out her hand to help me out of the dirt. (Y/n) pulled me up, but didn't let go after we started walking again. "I'm just making sure you don't fall again!" she teased. I could feel myself starting to blush again. She's so cute! Is there anything about this woman that isn't perfect?

(Y/n)'s POV

So, maybe you had been aching to hold Link's hand all day. And what's wrong with that? He is, after all, attractive, hilarious, kind, perfect... _You can't think about him like this! _Your conscience screamed. _As soon as you're fully healed, he's just going to boot you out the door!_ Your thoughts kept rolling on like that, until you blocked them out. Just because you would be kicked out later doesn't mean you can't enjoy now. Link must have had similar thoughts to yours, because you saw him try to hold your hand. You started blushing a bit, but before your fingers made contact, you heard a thud, splat, and Link's yelling all at once. You tried your best not to laugh, but you just fucking lost it when the father of the two boys yelled at Link. Being the clever fox you are, you took this as an opportunity to take Link's hand. The both of you walked home together, fingers interlocked.

It was time to go to bed. "G'night, (y/n)," Link yawned, still managing one of his usual smirks. His smile always put one on your face, and you drifted off, his smile still in your mind. That smile then warped into a face full of anger and hatred. This resentful face turned dark, and then set itself ablaze, alongside a house. And another one. And another one. Soon, all of Ordon Village was up in flames, and the only think you could hear was maniacal laughter. The heavens then opened up, and let down rain. Only, this wasn't rain. No, this was one person's dead body, killed over, and over, and over again, each in a new and creative way. Every time you saw Link's body, the emptier you felt, until one person's screams echoed over and over, bringing you back to reality.

"(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)! Wake up! Are you alright!?" Link shouted while shaking you. There were tears streaming down your face, and your throat felt raspy and dry, as if you were screaming again. "I'm fine!" you replied, tears streaming down your face. Link wiped off some of the tears using his thumb. He proceeded climbed on the bed, then held you in a warm embrace with one arm around your waist, while his shoulder supported your head. "Please, don't cry," he whispered calmingly into your ear. "It makes me heartbroken to see you the slightest bit upset..." Link's gentle heartbeat and his steady breath lulled you back to sleep, as you prayed to Hylia that this wasn't just a dream.

* * *

I hope this isn't turning out to be too bad, and I hope at least someone is enjoying it! Please leave me any sort of feedback, and expect the main plot of Twilight Princess to start soon! Please favorite this if you enjoy it, I'm just curious to see who actually likes this.


End file.
